Lucy Heartfilia and the Olympians
by titaniazoe
Summary: It had started of as a fairly normal day for Lucy, luck seemed to finally be on her side. That was until the giant lizard showed up and ruined everything. The greek myths from her history text book have become real, including all the monsters and bad guys. Now it's up to her and her newly acquired friends to save the world from impending doom! Rated T for violence and adult themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Carry on :)**

* * *

Lucy was having a good day, it was sunny and strangely warm for March and her teacher let them have class outside that day. Overall things were going well, that is until the giant lizard showed up and ruined everything. You may be confused so lets start at the beginning.

_6:30 A.M._

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Lucy slammed her hand down on the alarm clock, and rolled out of bed. She then stumbled downstairs into the kitchen and began prepping breakfast. She cracked a dozen eggs into a bowl and set the bacon out to defrost, after she finished beating the eggs together she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall.

_6:45 A.M._

"Shoot!" with that realization she bolted up stairs, grabbing a towel and partially stripping in the process. Hurriedly she jumped in the shower, shivering because it is still freezing cold.

Not having time to wait for it to heat up she quickly shampoos her hair and practically dumps all her bodywash onto herself.

Jumping out of the shower she pulls on her school uniform, which consists of a blue and white plaid skirt, white knee high socks, a white button down and a tan sweater. Quickly brushing her teeth and running a brush through her hair, Lucy ignores the pounding on the door and gives herself a quick once over in the mirror.

Sighing she opens the door and yells a quick "Sorry!" to three of her foster siblings who are lined up outside the door.

It may seem hectic to any outsider, but to them it is the only way to ensure they all have access to a bathroom in the morning. Maybe I should explain further? Lucy Heartfilia is sixteen and living in a foster home with ten other kids, needless to say having a strict morning bathroom schedule in very necessary.

Walking briskly into the kitchen Lucy grabs her bag and is about to run out the door when she hears the familiar voice of her foster mom.

"Lucy! You need to eat breakfast before you leave!" Lucy looks over her shoulder to see her foster mom Anne in an old fading blue bathrobe, with her hair up in a messy bun. Looking for all the world like she stayed up all night, and judging by the size of the bags under her eyes it is a likely possibility.

Lucy really liked Anne, she tried her very best to manage them all but it's not an easy task for one person to undertake.

"Don't worry Anne! I'll make sure she eats something!" Wendy said entering the kitchen, taking two apples from the bowl on the counter and tossing one to Lucy.

Lucy smiled at the girl, since coming here Wendy is really her only friend. Sure she had a few friends at school, but she and Wendy had a special connection.

"Thanks Wendy! Bye everybody see you after school!" And with that Lucy and Wendy started making their way to school. They went to an elite academy across town from their house, so they had to take a bus there since they would never make it on time walking the whole way.

Lucy was a smart girl and studied her butt off in order to attain a full scholarship to the prestigious, Saint Joseph's Academy. A lot of people doubted her, since she suffered from dyslexia and severe ADD.

However, Wendy was her biggest supporter and coach. Even though Wendy was three years younger than her, the girl was something like a kid genius. And as it happens Wendy applied and got in on a full scholarship too.

Once they arrived at school, they separated and walked to their respective lockers. Lucy casually ate her apple while spinning the lock, putting in her combination. She was humming a little tune when suddenly a hand slammed into the locker right next to her head, making her jump.

Lucy looked up at the intruder only to find an attractive man with ginger hair and glasses smirking down at her, "Good morning gorgeous!"

Rolling her eyes Lucy turned back to her locker and started pulling out the books she needed for her classes, "Good morning Loke, how are you this fine morning?" She grinned at him sarcastically.

Shoving his hands in his pockets and raising his eyebrows he replied, "Well you're just as chipper as always I see!"

"I was a whole lot more 'chipper' until _somebody _scared the living day lights out of me!"

Loke grinned sarcastically and swept his hand down in a regal bow, "I am so very sorry Princess, can you ever forgive me?" He looked up at her with pleading eyes.

Lucy gave his shoulder a playful shove, "Quit messing around we're going to be late to class!"

"You're always late anyway." Loke smirked as though he had won.

"Not on purpose", Lucy rolled her eyes at him, "Besides making a grand entrance is more fun!"

The pair walked off down the hallway laughing at their shared inside jokes. After Wendy, Loke is her other closest friend. They became friends before she even started going here.

She had just arrived in town, and she was twelve years old. She had nowhere to go so she had slept on a park bench three nights in a row. She had been aimlessly wandering the streets one day when she saw a twelve-year-old Loke run into the street to retrieve a ball.

Suddenly a car had come speeding down the street, and it didn't look to be slowing down anytime soon. Running as quick as she could Lucy had kicked a rouge soccer ball into a trashcan knocking it into the street. Causing the oncoming car to swerve around it, giving her time to pull an unsuspecting Loke out of the way.

Since that day he had credited her with saving his life, and in true Loke fashion made a melodramatic declaration of love for her swearing to always protect her.

As they turned down the hallway their classroom was located on Lucy bumped into her classmate Sue Feldstein. Sue was quite an angry looking girl who didn't talk much, she had a long face and long dark hair and lean torso.

For a second when Lucy bumped into her it seemed as though Sue's eyes had become slanted, like those of a snake. She could have even sworn she had heard a hissing noise.

"I'm sorry Sue, I didn't see you there" Lucy apologized as her and Loke continued on towards class. As they entered their classroom Lucy could still feel as though someone was staring at her. As she turned around she saw Sue still standing where she had been before, giving her a harsh look. Lucy physically shivered, and entered the room.

"So nice of you to finally join us Ms. Ashley". Lucy went by her mother's surname so no one would recognize her and drag her back to her father's.

"Sorry professor." Lucy bowed to her teacher in as a sign of submission.

"No worries kiddo, hey class what do you say we have our lesson outside today?"

The teacher's question was meet with a chorus of cheers. All of the students gathered their things and followed their professor out into the green space on the side of the school.

Taking a seat at one of the picnic tables with Loke, Lucy opened her book and tried to focus on the lesson but it didn't help that her ADD was acting up and the words seemed to be playing double dutch.

The incident with Sue weighed heavily on her mind, there was something sinister and primal about the way the girl had glared at her. As if sensing her disquiet Loke nudged her, "Hey you okay? You look upset".

Shaking her head to break herself out of her thoughts Lucy looked at him and faked a smile, "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all". He frowned and she knew he didn't buy it, but he didn't say anything else.

It was right before the bell would ring for lunch and Lucy was barely paying any attention to the lesson, she was off in her own dream world. She was startled out of her stupor by a small hand grabbing her shoulder. Lucy jumped and looked up at her assailant only to lock eyes with a concerned looking Wendy.

"Gosh! What is it scare Lucy day or something?" Lucy threw her hands up in exasperation. "And what are you doing out of class Wendy, lunch isn't for another five minutes."

"Do you have your bracelet on Lucy?"

Wendy's question served only to confused Lucy, she held up her wrist displaying the gold charm bracelet she always wore. It had a single pendent hanging from it that was engraved with an image of a sun.

"I always have my bracelet on, it was a gift from my mother. Why do you ask Wendy, are you okay you seem jumpy?"

Wendy looked over her shoulder before answering, "I sensed something so I went to find you, remember if you are ever in trouble your bracelet will keep you safe".

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, Wendy looked dead serious. "Are you telling me that a piece of jewelry will keep me safe?"

Wendy was about to answer when a hissing noise cut her off. The trio turned around to see Sue approaching them leaving a trail of fog in her wake. It took Lucy a minute to realize the hissing sound was coming from Sue.

"_Lucy Heartfilia, the golden child",_ Sue spoke, or hissed would probably be a better word to describe it.

Lucy was taken aback, the only person who knows her real last name is Wendy. And what's this business about a 'golden child'? Lucy has long golden blonde hair, but she certainly isn't a 'golden child'. She gets in far too much trouble to have earned that title.

Lucy looked over her shoulder to see that the class had headed inside for lunch leaving just her, Loke, Wendy, and Sue outside.

"Are you talking to me? Because I promise you I'm not the 'golden child' I wouldn't even venture to say in the silver or the bronze child!"

"_Shut up insolent child, prepare to die!" _ Sue snarled and began to change. Lucy watched frozen in shock as Sue began to change into a giant lizard like creature. It looked like a snake with four legs protruding from the middle of its torso, the same fog that had trailed Sue was spewing out of the creatures mouth.

"_I shall have my revenge on you golden child, I the mighty Python will not lose again to a disciple of the sun!"_ The creature lowered its head and charged at them. All three of them scrambled away from the table just as Python bull dozed into it.

"Lucy! Use your bracelet, and watch out for that fog stuff its poisonous!" Wendy shouted as she backed further away from the monster, never taking her eyes off the beast. Lucy was on the other side of it with her back facing the school her eyes locked on the threat as well. Loke stood ten feet in front of the beast; they had been separated when it had charged them. But now it seems to have worked to their benefit, as the monster didn't seem to know whom to attack first, it swiveled its head around sizing them all up individually.

Its reptilian eyes locked on Lucy's frightened ones, and it charged at her. Lucy dove out of the way just in time, and took off running towards Wendy. The whole time her mind screamed, "_this can't really be happening!" _

"Lucy, you have to activate your bracelet!" Wendy shouted. At the same time the beast had grown bored trying to attack Loke, who had skillfully managed to keep it occupied while still staying out of the range of its poisonous fog and powerful jaw, and it charged towards the girls.

"What do you mean activate it?" Lucy screamed while preparing to jump out of the way once again. "Its just a piece of jewelry!"

"Rub the sun pendent!" Wendy screamed as both girls dove in opposite directions to avoid the charging monster.

Lucy stood up and began to run again, but stumbled and fell back down. In her moment of clumsiness the beast was on her, raising a clawed arm preparing to slash her to ribbons. Suddenly a strong breeze blew the monster, causing it to stumble away from Lucy.

Scrambling back to her feet, Lucy turned to see that Wendy was the source of the strong wind that had saved her life. "Activate your bracelet Lucy!" the authority in her voice shocked Lucy and she immediately began rubbing the charm on her bracelet.

At first nothing happened, but then the metal grew hot, and continued getting hotter until it started to glow. In a flash of brilliant gold light, Lucy was momentarily blinded. When the light died she was holding a golden bow and a golden sheath filled with golden arrows, and a golden glove and armband appeared on her arms.

"These definitely aren't helping my 'not the golden child' argument" she mumbled under her breath. Even though she had never shot a bow and arrow before, Lucy knew exactly what to do.

She nocked the arrow and griped the bow tightly with her right hand. "Loke! Wendy! Keep that thing distracted I need to get better shot!" They both nodded and went back to their game of playing cat and mouse with the giant lizard.

Lucy climbed on top of a nearby picnic table that was directly in front of the monster. Calmly she hooked two fingers on the string of the bow, inhaling as she pulled the string back taunt, her thumb brushing the corner of her mouth. It was the most natural thing to her, as if she had done it a thousand times. She held onto the breath and waited for a clear shot.

Wendy and Loke were doing well with keeping the monster's attention, Lucy eyed the thing and realized her arrow wouldn't do enough damage if she simply just shot it in its side. She needed to hit its weak spot, some place that wasn't protected by all those scales.

A light bulb went off in her head, "Wendy! Loke! Get that thing to open its mouth!"

Lucy's sudden shout caused Wendy to become momentarily distracted, opening her up for to receive a direct hit from the monster. The thing swung its clawed hand and batted Wendy away like a fly, sending her crashing into another picnic table.

"Wendy!" Loke and Lucy yelled in unison. This caused Loke to get caught off guard by the monster as well and receive a hard blow sending him crashing into a table on the other side of the green space.

"Loke!" Lucy screamed her legs began to shake. She couldn't do this on her own, this thing was going to kill her.

"_You have no one left to protect you now golden child! Now I will have my revenge!"_

Lucy's only hope was to get a clear shot at that thing and take it down with one shot, otherwise she didn't stand a chance. She would have to use her quick tongue to maneuver out of this one.

"You're right! I don't stand a chance with out my friends helping me out!" Lucy shouted slouching over in mock defeat. "I'm so pathetically weak against the likes of you, the all might Python!"

"_That's right puny, worthless child! You are no match for me!" _the serpent boasted.

'Worthless? Ouch' Lucy thought, she put her hands up in a defensive manor and tried to act cowardly. "Why I bet you could kill me from all the way over there, just by using your poisonous breath!"

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Loke groaned slowly from where he lay twenty feet to Lucy's right.

"I'm just speaking the truth Loke, I stand no chance in this battle."

"_That's right I will show you my true might and kill you from all the way over here!" _the lizard announced with pride.

Again Lucy inhaled a deep breath and tightened her grip on her bow. Python drew in a deep breath, and Lucy readied herself.

As soon as the thing opened it's mouth to blow out a wave of fog, Lucy quickly pulled back the string and released the arrow as she exhaled. The arrow flew straight and pierced the monster in the back of the throat. Causing it to stumble backwards and begin to disintegrate into sand.

"_This isn't over golden child! There are others like me who will hunt you down! I will have my revenge on the disciples of the sun!"_ the remains of Python blew away on a breeze.

And as soon as it was gone Lucy collapsed to her knees, shaking from the adrenaline that was still pumping through her body.

She suddenly felt a piercing pain in her lungs and began to cough violently. Loke hurried over to her, "Lucy! Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up at him weakly and whispered, "Take that lizard scum!" before promptly blacking out.

* * *

When she finally came to, her throat felt like sand paper and her chest ached like her whole rib cage was sore. Blinking her eyes open she saw a blur of pink and blue hovering over her. Slowly her vision sharpened, and she was greeted with the smiling faces of a pink haired boy and a blue cat.

"You're finally awake!" the boy shouted getting even closer to her then he was before.

"Where am I? Where are Wendy and Loke?" Lucy voice sounded super scratchy. The boy handed her a glass of amber liquid and she brought the straw to her lips. It tasted like her favorite strawberry smoothie, but it looked like it could be apple juice. She drained the whole glass and she felt a warm pleasant feeling inside, her chest no longer hurt that much.

"Don't worry Wendy and Loke are just getting patched up too! You all looked real beat up when Loke dragged you both here before collapsing himself!" The boy flashed her another smile as if this was the greatest thing that could ever happen.

"Are they alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah they're gonna be just fine!" He flashed her another toothy grin.

"Where are we?" Lucy said looking around the room for the first time noticing she seemed to be in an infirmary of sorts.

"This place is called Fairy Tail! Don't worry though, it was built to protect people like us!"

"What do you mean people like us?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Demigods! You know half god, half mortal!" he answered like it was the most obvious, natural answer to give.

"What? Quit messing with me, seriously where am I?" Lucy demanded.

"We told you, you're at Fairy Tail! A camp for demigods and other nice creatures straight out of the greek myths!" the cat replied happily.

Lucy's jaw just about hit the floor, "the cat just spoke…"

"Happy isn't a cat, he's an Aura!" the pink haired kid snapped defensively.

"I'm dreaming… I over slept for school, and this whole thing is a dream!" Lucy began pinching herself trying to wake up.

"Nope its all real! Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Natsu, and we have been waiting for you to come! You're the golden child right?!"

Lucy fainted once again, "Natsu you scared her!" Happy admonished.

"Sorry little buddy, I just got excited. We should probably go tell Gramps she woke up". Natsu jumped up and bolted from the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, I'm working really hard on the second chapter right now. It requires a lot of research and planning so bare with me! Until next time, thank you all you lovely people for reading!**

**-titaniazoe**


End file.
